In the End a Song of Myself
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Maedhros weiß um die Tragweite der Taten, die er in seinem Leben vollbracht hat, und darum fällt es ihm umso schwerer, darüber zu sprechen. Doch Elrond und Elros sind nun alt genug, um die Wahrheit um ihre Ziehväter zu erfahren. Es ist ein schwerer Schritt für Maedhros, dennoch wagt er es, über sein Leben zu sprechen. [In the End - Linkin Park; Song of Myself - Nightwish]
1. In the End

Teil des 120ers Darkened Days To Come. Details hier:  desdrachenheim.b logspot. d e/2016/02/kreativkasten-26-darkened-days-to-come . html Wünsche sind gern gesehen!

* * *

„Bruder, Bruder! Wach auf!"

Wenig umsichtig wurde Elrond die Decke weggezogen. Er knurrte missmutig. „Was soll das, Elros?"

„Steh auf, es hat geschneit!", verkündete Elros aufgeregt.

Das missmutige Knurren wurde noch missmutiger. „Ich hasse Schnee", erinnerte Elrond seinen Bruder. „Und dafür weckst du mich also?"

„Jetzt jammer nicht immer gleich und schau erst einmal", mahnte Elros ihn. „Es ist nicht viel, nur ein wenig. Sogar du wirst daran Gefallen finden."

Elrond wirkte nicht begeistert, bequemte sich aber dennoch aus dem Bett. Als er ans Fenster trat, sah er eine winterliche Landschaft vor sich, in die sich Ossiriand über Nacht verwandelt hatte. Es war wirklich nicht viel Schnee gefallen, lediglich ein dünnes, weißes Laken, das die Welt verhüllte. Wie mit Puderzucker bedeckt wirkte alles, in der blassen, winterlichen Morgensonne glitzerten die Bäume, als seien sie mit Diamanten behangen. Sogar Elrond musste sich eingestehen, dass sich ihm ein lohnenswerter Anblick bot.

„Los, Bruder, lass uns etwas Kleines in der Küche essen (bis Onkel Maglor aufsteht, dauert es schließlich noch) und danach nach draußen gehen", schlug Elros vor.

Da Elrond nichts hinzuzufügen hatte, hielten sie es so. Sie warfen sich lange Mäntel über und zogen Stiefel an, denn sie waren schließlich Halbelben und keine Elben. Dann begaben sie sich nach draußen. Eine ganze Weile gingen sie durch den winterlichen Wald und genossen die Stille und die erfrischend kühle Luft, so kristallklar wie nur im Winter. Ihr Atem hing ihnen in weißen Wolken vor den Gesichtern, nichts war zu hören bis auf das leise Knirschen des Schnees unter ihren Füßen.

„Wie du Winter nur hassen kannst?", wunderte sich Elros. „Dabei ist er doch so malerisch!"

Elrond musste schmunzeln. „Du zitierst soeben Onkel Maedhros", stellte er fest. „Aber was wundert's mich, schließlich hast du ein fast ebensolches künstlerisches Talent wie er. Würde ich es ebenfalls besitzen, so würde ich vielleicht ebenso denken wie du, doch so finde ich nichts Angenehmes am Winter."

Elros sah ihn gespielt tadelnd an. „Was für ein Kulturbanause!"

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht!", entrüstete sich Elrond, dem der Schalk entgangen war. „Ich interessiere mich sehr wohl dafür, doch du bist einfach musikalischer und künstlerisch talentierter als ich."

Dergestalt ging es eine ganze Weile weiter, ein typisches Gespräch zwischen den Zwillingen. Nach einiger Zeit, der Morgen war schon recht weit fortgeschritten, tauchte auf einmal wie aus dem Nichts ein hochgewachsener Elb auf, mit seinen breiten Schultern, den kräftigen Händen und erst dem Waffenrock mit dem Stern der Feanorer darauf zweifelsfrei als Krieger erkennbar. Das große Breitschwert, was er besaß und vor allem meisterlich zu führen wusste, trug er an diesem Tag allerdings nicht bei sich. Dies war Ceomon, Maglors wohl treuester Diener, Freund der Zwillinge und mehr oder weniger deren Mädchen für alles.

„Meine Herren" begrüßte er sie mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

Elrond war ob der Anrede jedes Mal aufs Neue verlegen, doch Ceomon bestand darauf. Sie seien keine Kinder mehr, sondern junge Herren, sagte er, also müssten sie auch so angeredet werden. Immerhin seien sie Maglors Ziehsöhne! Earendil wurde unter den Tisch gekehrt.

„Was gibt es denn?", wollte Elros wissen. „Sollen wir zum Frühstück kommen?"

„Nein, noch nicht", sagte Ceomon. „Prinz Maedhros lässt Euch in sein Arbeitszimmer rufen."

Elrond warf seinem Bruder einen fragenden Blick zu. Was wohl los war? Maedhros hatte dies noch nie getan. Um genauer zu sein, war sein Arbeitszimmer ein Ort, den die Zwillinge noch keine drei Mal betreten hatten, und wenn, dann nicht mit Absicht und nur auf ihren Erkundungen durch das Haus in ihren frühen Kindesjahren.

„Weißt du, warum?", wollte Elrond also wissen.

Ceomon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Nun denn", meinte Elros. „Dann lass uns einmal sehen, was Onkel Maedhros uns mitzuteilen hat."

Noch immer verwundert ging Elrond mit seinem Bruder und Ceomon folgte. Das Haus war ein übliches Herrenhaus von nicht allzu großen Ausmaßen, und nur der geringste Teil von Maedhros' und Maglors Hausvolk wohnte hier. Die übrigen Gefolgsleute waren in die Wälder von Ossiriand gezogen, wo sie sich mit der Zeit mit den Laiquendi vermischten. Maedhros hatte bei der Einrichtung darauf geachtet, alles bedeckt und nicht allzu ausgefallen zu gestalten. Er mochte es bescheidener – oder zumindest für einen Feanorer bescheiden.

Dieses Muster von Schlichtheit setzte sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer fort. In seinem ganzen Haus fanden sich an den Wänden und als Verzierung der Säulen Naturmotive; etwas, das er sich von den Grünelben übernommen hatte. Die Türen und Fenster waren offen gestaltet, dass im Sommer das Licht und die Wärme durch das Haus fließen konnten, doch nicht allzu offen, sodass wiederum im Winter die Wärme im Haus blieb. Man musste ja auch als Elb nicht unbedingt im Kalten sitzen. Wandbehänge zierten anstelle von Gemälden die Wände; Maedhros war der Meinung, dies würde das Haus heimeliger wirken lassen, denn so wirklich seine Heimat war es nie nach der Nirnaeth Arnoediad geworden. Wenn man Bilder sehen musste, musste man schon an die Decke sehen, und diese Bilder hatte ausnahmslos Maedhros gestaltet. Er hatte dafür das etwas ungewöhnliche Medium Decke nicht um sonst gewählt, denn seine Launen zum Malen kamen sporadisch (und gelegentlich zu den unpassendsten Momenten), und damit er nicht gleich jeden potenziellen Besucher sogleich mit seinen künstlerischen Ergüssen, die hin und wieder tatsächlich etwas fragwürdig waren, da sehr abstrakt, erschlug, hatte er sich auf die Decke verlegt. Außerdem war da eh der meiste Platz. Es ist wohl überflüssig zu sagen, dass seine eigenen Räume schon längst auf diese Weise verziert worden waren.

Im Moment war von einer sonderbaren Laune Maedhros' jedoch nichts zu sehen. Als die Zwillinge eintraten, saß Maedhros hinter seinem Schreibtisch und starte nachdenklich das gefüllte Weinglas vor ihm an. Auch Maglor war da; er stand am Fenster und starre hinaus. Keiner der beiden machte den Eindruck, als hätte er die Zwillinge bemerkt. Ceomon hatte sich indes unauffällig und diskret zurückgezogen.

„Onkel Maedhros, du hast uns rufen lassen", begann Elrond. Ob etwa geschehen war? Seine Onkel wirkten so ernst, wie er sie noch nie erlebt hatte! Ein ungutes Gefühl kam in ihm auf. Ja, irgendetwas musste geschehen sein.

Ihm antwortete Schweigen.

„Onkel Maedhros?", versuchte es Elrond noch einmal.

Wieder Schweigen.

„Onkel Maedhros, was ist los?" Dieses Mal war Elronds Ton drängender und die Besorgnis schwang deutlich mit.

Nun endlich regte sich der rothaarige Noldo. „Ihr wisst", begann er, „Maglor und ich lieben euch sehr, sogar so sehr wie unser eigen Fleisch und Blut, denn ihr seid die Söhne, die wir nie hatten. Ihr bedeutet uns alles, und ich will behaupten, ihr könnt nicht ermessen, wie viel ihr uns wirklich bedeutet."

Elronds Beunruhigung wuchs. Maedhros sprach nie über seine Gefühle, das war eines der wenigen Dinge, auf die man ihn besser nicht ansprach. Maedhros verlieh seinem Innersten auf andere Weise zum Ausdruck, auf seine Weise: Er tat es durch kleine Aufmerksamkeiten. Noch jetzt steckte er den Zwillingen hin und wieder kleine Leckereien zu, wenn Maglor einmal nicht hin sah, und in ihrer Kindheit hatte er ihn zahlreiche Spielzeuge gebastelt, die er zu allen möglichen Anlässen an sie verteilt hatte. Dass er auf einmal so offen über das sprach, was er fühlte, war für Elrond ein Grund, sehr besorgt zu sein.

„Ihr könnt euch glücklich schätzen, eine Familie zu besitzen. Doch … was ist hieran eigentlich schon eine echte Familie?", fuhr Maedhros fort. Elrond wollte schon auf's Heftigste protestieren, doch Maedhros unterbrach ihn: „Auch ich besaß eine Familie, einst in Aman, lang ist's her. Eine Mutter, einen Vater, meine Brüder, so wie es sein sollte … Es war eine herrliche Zeit. Wir wuchsen auf im Reich der Valar unter dem Licht der Zwei Bäume. Es war ein so anderes Leben als hier, in den kalten Hinnenlanden. Jemandem, der nicht dieses Leben erfahren hat, kann ich es nicht angemessen beschrieben, so anders ist es.

Damals … damals … So lang ist's her, und ich wünschte mir, es käme alles wieder so. Ich ging bei meinem Großvater Finwe und meinem Vater Feanor in die Lehre, und bald schon lehrte ich auch meine jüngeren Brüder. Bei diesem wilden Haufen war das manchmal ein großes Kunststück … Celegorm war im Gegenzug zu uns anderen jedoch nie wirklich Freund mit Vaters Schmiede geworden, er war der große Jäger, der Freund war mit Orome, ganz im Gegenzug zu Curufin. Man nannte ihn in unserer Jugend Curufinwe, Geschickter Finwe, denn er war wirklich ein absolutes Ebenbild unseres Vaters. Was er nicht alles schuf! Allein Vaters Werke konnten dies noch übertreffen, und dank Curufin wurde Tirion noch um einiges schöner, als es nicht ohnehin schon war.

Wir waren alle so verschieden und doch so gleich. Mir sagte man nach, ich sei ein geschickter Stratege und Taktiker, Maglor liebte die Musik über alles, Celegorm lebte für die Jagd, Caranthirs Wutanfälle waren legendär, Curufin besaß nebst seiner Ähnlichkeit zu unserem Vater eine füchsische Schläue, die ihres Gleichen sucht, und die Zwillinge Amrod und Amras ... Sie waren eben Zwillinge! Lebendig und chaotisch und immer zu Späßen auferlegt. Wir waren wirklich ein wilder Haufen. Wie es unsere Mutter nur mit uns ausgehalten hat? Immer leicht im Umgang waren wir ja nicht gerade. Ganz im Gegenteil! Gar nicht zu reden von unserem Vater, der so oder so nur das machte, was er wollte, und sich keinen Deut um seine Halbbrüder Fingolfin und Finarfin scherte.

Wir hätten solch ein schönes und vor allem normales Leben führen können. Ich wünschte, es wäre alles so gekommen ..." Er seufzte und hielt inne.

Unter anderem Umständen wäre Elrond sogar froh, dass Maedhros von sich aus so offen über seine Familie sprach, von der die Zwillinge bis jetzt kaum etwas gewusst hatten. Maedhros und Maglor waren Feanors Söhne, sie hatten einige Brüder gehabt, doch dabei war es all die Jahre über geblieben. Sogar Zwillinge wie sie waren unter diesen Brüdern gewesen! Doch nun war Elrond nicht froh darüber, denn er sah, dass es Maedhros sichtliche Schmerzen bereitete, darüber zu sprechen, sich zu erinnern, was einst gewesen und nun für ihn verloren gegangen war. Maglor hatte sich noch immer nicht zu ihnen umgewandt und hüllte sich weiter in Schweigen, doch Elrond erkannte an seiner verkrampften Haltung, dass auch ihn die Worte seines älteren Bruders getroffen hatten. Doch warum sprach Maedhros auf einmal über all diese Dinge, wo er doch all die Jahre schwieg? Elrond hatte dieses Schwiegen sogar einsichtig akzeptiert und weder Maedhros noch Maglor dazu gedrängt, vom Schicksal ihrer Familie zu berichten, denn er wusste, es musste etwas sehr Schmerzhaftes sein, und er wollte nicht, dass seine Onkel unter ihren wachgerufenen Erinnerungen litten. Elrond wollte nicht, dass Maedhros weitersprach und unliebsame Erinnerungen in sich wach rief, und setzte schon an, ihn zu unterbrechen, als Maedhros ihm zuvor kam.

„Alqualonde", sagte er, „war dann endgültig das Ende dieser schönen Tage. Oder nein, vielleicht war es schon vorher, vielleicht kündigte sich das Ende bereits an, als unser Vater die _silmarili_ schuf, sein größtes, meist gerühmtes und meist gehasstes Werk. Denn Morgoth stahl sie uns, und wir schworen jenen Eid, jeden zu verfolgen, der unrechtmäßig einen _silmaril_ besaß oder besessen wollte. Und es war ein verdammter, unseliger Eid! Ihr wisst, dass wir ihn leisteten und warum, ihr wisst auch, dass wir deswegen Verbannte aus Aman sind und erst dann zurückkehren können, wenn wir unseren Eid erfüllt haben – wenn das jetzt überhaupt noch möglich ist –, doch ihr wisst nicht, was alles aus diesem Eid erwuchs. Es war eine der Bedingungen, die ich Maglor stellte, dass er euch mitnehmen dürfe aus Arvernien, dass er euch eines Tages genau dies beichten würde, doch ich denke, es wäre nur gerecht, dass ich als der Älteste meines untergegangenen Hauses euch nun davon berichte.

Vieles wisst ihr schon, so auch, dass wir Olwe um die Schiffe seiner Teleri baten, mit denen wir nach Beleriand übersetzten, doch ihr wisst nicht, wie wir sie erhielten."

Maedhros hielt inne und schwieg lange. Sein Blick war gesenkt, sodass Elrond nicht in seiner Mimik lesen konnte. Doch dann sah Feanors Ältester wieder auf, und als Elrond ihm in die Augen blickte, da erschrak er zutiefst. Maedhros weinte! Was Elrond auch immer hatte sagen wollen, es blieb ihm im Halse stecken. Es war ein schon als schockierend zu bezeichnender Anblick, den sonst so unerschütterlichen, wenn auch sehr nachdenklichen und in sich gekehrten Maedhros weinen zu sehen.

Nur stockend konnte Maedhros in seiner Erzählung fortfahren. „Olwe, er ... er verweigerte uns seine Schiffe, denn allzu stolze Rede hielten wir vor ihm. Wir waren damals allesamt andere Elben, als Maglor und ich es heute sind. Stolzer, hochfahrender. Die Geschehnisse und Unglücke haben uns verändert, und mich haben sie nicht zum Guten verändert.

Also Olwe uns also seine Schiffe missgönnte, da zog unser Vater sein Schwert, hieß uns, dasselbe zu tun, und griff Alqualonde an, um die Schiffe mit Gewalt zu erobern. Ich will euch nicht beschreiben, was damals während des Sippenmordes von Alqualonde alles geschah, zu schrecklich ist es, und noch immer überkommt mich Abscheu vor mir selbst. Elben töteten zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte andere Elben, und es sollte nicht das letzte Mal sein. Es ist eine allzu große Schande, und sie sollte noch um vieles größer werden in den späteren Jahren.

Wir nahmen die weißen Schiffe der Teleri und segelten mit ihnen über Belegaer. In dem Gebiet, was heute Losgar genannt wird, setzten wir das erste Mal Fuß auf diesen Boden. Ich fragte meinen Vater, wann er umzukehren gedenke, um unser Verwandten zu holen, doch er lachte nur und ließ die Schiffe verbrennen. Ich aber wandte mich ab, da ich nun endlich und viel zu spät begriffen hatte, was ich da getan hatte. Wir waren Mörder ... Und da war ja noch immer mein Freund Fingon jenseits des Meeres, um ihn dauerte es mich, dass er so von uns verraten worden war. Viele Jahre später erst sollte ich erfahren, dass Fingolfin den Marsch über das Eis gewagt hatte, dass auch sie den Weg nach Beleriand fanden.

Doch kaum, dass wir Land gefasst hatten, drängte unser Vater darauf, sofort nachzusetzen. Die ersten Orks schlugen wir alsbald in der Dagor-nuin-Giliath in die Flucht, denn sie waren unvorbereitet auf uns getroffen und unser Zorn glühte heiß und mächtig. Jetzt aber wurde Vater zu übermütig. Er setzte den fliehenden Feinden nach und alsbald war er allein vor uns anderen. Da geriet er in einen Hinterhalt und wurde von Balrogs erschlagen." Wieder musste Maedhros inne halten und schluckte schwer.

„Dies war der zweite von zahlreichen weiteren Verlusten", sagte er nur. „Der erste war der meiner Heimat und Ehre ...

Von meiner langen Gefangenschaft auf dem Thangorodrim will ich gar nicht erst berichten, darüber wisst ihr genug. Schließlich konntet ihr als Kinder gar nicht genug von Fingon und mir hören. Mit Fingolfins Ankunft in Beleriand begann unser noch heute andauernder Kampf gegen Morgoth und die Kriege von Beleriand. Von diesen will ich nur die Nirnaeth Arnoediad nennen, die wohl allein wegen mir so genannt werden muss. Denn dieses Mal war es allein mein Fehler. Mir kam es in den Sinn, dass Morgoth, obgleich er in der Dagor Bragollach unseren Belagerungsring durchbrach, doch nicht unangreifbar war, und ich begann, zusammen mit Fingon, der nun Hoher König war, Verbündete um mich zu scharren. Stolz nannte man dies Maedhros' Bund. Doch ich war zu voreilig in meinen Vorbereitungen. Warum nannte man mich einen Strategen, wenn ich so sehr versagte? Noch ehe meine Pläne ausgereift waren, zog ich all meine Streitkräfte zusammen. So wurde Morgoth gewarnt und ihm wurden all meine Pläne offenbart. Es war mein Fehler ... Fingon, mein lieber Freund Fingon, dem ich so viel zu verdanken habe, fand in dieser Schlacht sein Ende, der nächste schmerzliche Verlust, und wieder trug ich Schuld am Tode eines, der den Tod nicht verdient hatte. Und vor allem nicht durch meine Hand, und sei es nur indirekt. Fingon!

Wo ich geh und steh, verfolgt mich der Tod, und ich kann ihm nicht entkommen! Himring war gefallen, ebenso Thargelion und viele Länder der Menschen waren in Feindes Händen. Wir Feanorer waren heimatlos, irrten durch die Lande wie Blätter vom Wind getrieben. Schließlich ließen wir uns hier nieder. Jene Räume in diesem Haus, die Tag und Nacht geschlossen sind und die niemand betritt ... sie hatten meinen Brüdern gehört.

Doch unser Leid sollte noch lange kein Ende haben. Der Eid schlief, doch war er nicht vergessen, und Thingol besaß mittlerweile einen Silmaril. Es waren Celegorm, Caranthir und Curufin, die darauf drängten, dass wir uns den Silmaril aneigneten, wie es unsere Pflicht war. Ich hielt sie nicht auf, ja, schlimmer, ich dachte nicht einmal daran!

Indes hatten die Zwerge viel Verwirrung in Doriath angestiftet, Thingol war von ihnen erschlagen worden und Lúthiens und Berens Sohn Dior Eluchíl hatte sein Erbe angetreten. Doch Dior war nicht bereit, uns unseren Besitz auszuhändigen. Da drängten meine ungestümen Brüder mehr denn je zum Angriff und wieder hielt ich sie nicht auf. Oh, was für ein Unglück! Denn wir griffen mit all unserer Stärke an, und die war trotz der Nirnaeth Arnoediad beachtlich. Wir sind Feanors Söhne. Nicht die Zwerge waren es, die Doriath zu Fall gebracht hatten, wir waren es ...

Es war ein grausamer Kampf, und nicht nur Dior fand in ihm seinen Tod. Ihm gegenüber standen meine Brüder Celegorm, Caranthir und Curufin, und im Kampf miteinander fanden sie alle vier ihr Ende. Über den Verlust gleich dreier meiner Brüder wäre ich beinahe rasend geworden, und ich glaube, für einen kurzen Moment schwanden mir sehr wohl die Sinne. Diese Schuld, die auf meinen Schultern lastet! Sie ist unerträglich! Ich wünschte, ich könnte alles wieder gutmachen, was in meinem Leben fehlgeleitet ist. Und es ist so viel.

Meine Brüder ... Ich hoffe so sehr für euch, ich _bete_ dafür, dass ihr niemals diesen Schmerz erleiden müsst, den ich erlitt. Er ist unerträglich. Ich hatte meine Brüder nicht vor sich selbst und vor uns allen retten können, wieder einmal hatte ich auf ganzer Linie versagt. Anscheinend ist dies mein Schicksal. Nun waren sie der ewigen Dunkelheit preisgegeben, der sie erst dann entkommen konnten, würde unser Eid erfüllt werden. Und es muss ein grausames Schicksal sein, dass sie nun erleiden müssen.

Dieser Gedanke ließ und ließ mich nicht los, Tag und Nacht trieb er mich um. Der Fall Doriaths war noch nicht das Ende, und jedes Mal, wenn ich euch sehe, dann bedaure ich dies von ganzem Herzen. Denn erst mit Arvernien endete es.

Mittlerweile war auch Gondolin gefallen, all unsere Reiche waren vergangen, durch eigenes Verschulden, eigenes Versagen oder der Übermacht des Feindes. Auch besaß nun Elwing den _silmaril_ , denn wir konnten ihn in Doriath nicht erbeuten. Und das war etwas, das ich noch immer nicht ertragen konnte, denn Elwing hatte sich damit zu unserer Feindin gemacht. Ich wurde in jener Zeit wohl zunehmend verzweifelter, denn Tag und Nacht musste ich an das Schicksal meiner Brüder und meines Vaters denken. Dieser Gedanke trieb mich um, und ich beschloss, von Elwing den Silmaril zu erhalten, wenn nötig, wieder mit Gewalt. Ja, so verzweifelt war ich.

Freilich verweigerte uns Elwing den _silmaril_ , auch wenn ich diese Entscheidung nicht verstehen kann, wie ich sie in vielen Dingen nicht verstehe. So kam es, wie es kommen musste."

Wieder musste Maedhros inne halten. Er senkte den Blick, barg das Gesicht in seiner Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. Elrond und Elros schwiegen entsetzt und konnten keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Dieses Schweigen hielt eine ganze Weile an.

Maedhros hob wieder den Blick, doch nur ein wenig. Abgrundtiefer Selbsthass stand in seinen Augen. Flehend und um Verzeihung bittend sah er zu den Zwillingen, als er seine Erzählung beendete: „Alle Sippenmorde waren grausam und schrecklich, doch dieser war von allen der grausamste und schrecklichste. Viel zu großes Leid brachten wir über die Bewohner der Sirion-Mündung. Viele unserer Leute wandten sich gegen ihre eigenen Kameraden, so viel Verwirrung herrschte während der Kämpfe." Wieder musste Maedhros inne halten und sich sammeln, bevor er fortfahren konnte. „Doch das Schlimmste ... das Schlimmste war, ich war willens, Elwing zu töten allein dafür, dass sie mir den _silmaril_ verwehrte, und beinahe wäre es mir auch gelungen. Und noch schlimmer: Ich war willens, _euch_ zu töten allein dafür, dass ihr Zwillinge seid. Denn Amrod und Amras hatten in den Kämpfen den Tod gefunden, und schon Eluréd und Elurín hatte ich nicht retten können. Ich ertrug den Gedanken weiterer Zwillinge und den Niederlagen, die ich mit ihnen verband, nicht mehr.

Einfach alles in meinem Leben hat sich zum Verkehrten gewendet, alles ist falsch geworden! Schon in Alqualonde hatte ich es nicht soweit kommen lassen wollen, doch es geschah einfach und ich sah mich gezwungen, der übermächtigen Strömung meines Schicksals Folge leisten zu müssen. Ich hätte den Eid nie schwören dürfen, doch wie hätte ich wissen können, was tatsächlich alles daraus erwuchs? Schlussendlich tat ich nicht einmal ansatzweise etwas, um dem Wirken des Eides entgegen zu wirken, auch wenn es so oder so nichts genützt hätte. Ich bin ein Mörder ..."

Er seufzte schwer, seine Stimme war tränenerstickt. „Es tut mir leid, dass ihr all das erst jetzt erfahrt. Ohne mich hättet ihr eine Heimat besessen, ihr hättet Eltern, die euch lieben und sich um euch sorgen. Doch ich nahm euch all das. Wegen eines Steins, wegen eines verdammten _Steins_! Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, auch wenn mein Bedauern nichts mehr wieder richten kann. Nun ist es geschehen, und all diese unschuldigen Elben kommen nun auch nicht wieder zum Leben. Ich würde es verstehen, wenn ihr nicht mehr hier bleiben und mit einem Mörder an eurer Familie unter einem Dach leben wollt. Ihr könnt jederzeit gehen."

Er schloss die Augen, und nun flossen ihm die Tränen ungehindert über das Gesicht. In dem Moment stürmte Maglor, der sich die ganze Zeit über nicht geregt hatte, aus dem Raum. Auch er weinte, befürchtend, dass Elrond und Elros sie tatsächlich voller Abscheu verlassen würden.

Noch immer schwiegen die Zwillinge, noch immer wussten sie weder, was sie denken, noch was sie sagen sollten. Doch da tat Elros einen Schritt vor und fiel Maedhros um den Hals. Elrond tat es seinem Bruder nach. Maedhros wirkte zutiefst überrascht.

„Onkel, wie kannst du nur sagen, wir würden dich verlassen wollen?", rief Elros aus.

„Niemals!", ergänzte Elrond. „Earendil und Elwing waren niemals unsere Eltern, _ihr_ wart das! Allzeit wart ihr für uns da und habt euch um uns gesorgt, wie es Eltern tun sollten. Allein ihr, du und Maglor, wart das. Natürlich verzeihen wir euch alles, wir würden euch alles verzeihen."

Maedhros' Augen waren groß vor Erstaunen. „Wie könnt ihr mir nur verzeihen, wo ihr doch nun wisst, was ich alles tat, wer ich wirklich bin?", fragte er sich.

„Weil dich keine Schuld trifft, oder zumindest nicht die Hauptschuld", sagte Elros. „Weil du mit Onkel Maglor uns mehr Vater gewesen warst, als Earendil es jemals vermocht hatte. Er war nie da, ihr schon. Und ganz Recht, Elwing wollte uns wegen eines _Steins_ zurücklassen."

Noch immer weinte Maedhros, doch dieses Mal waren es Tränen der Freude. Er schlang die Arme um sie und drückte sie fest an sie. „Meine Kinder", hauchte er. „Ich danke euch von ganzem Herzen."

„Doch sage nie wieder, dass wir dich freiwillig verlassen würden. Niemals würden wir es tun, niemals!", sagte Elrond. „Ihr seid unsere Familie, und niemand sonst kann das sein."

Nun huschte sogar ein leichtes Lächeln über Maedhros' Gesicht. „So haben wir euch erzogen", meinte er mit Stolz. „Doch eines habe ich in all den Jahren gelernt: Es spielt keine Rolle, wie sehr man versucht, seinem Schicksal zu entkommen, etwas entgegenzuwirken, es wird doch nichts bewirken. Zeit ist ein flüchtiges Ding. Für mich sollte sie keine Bedeutung haben, und gerade deswegen flog sie an mit vorbei, wie man einem Pendel beim Schwingen zusieht, unaufhaltsam und kontinuierlich. Sie flog, und gerade das machte es für mich alles noch unerträglicher. Alles ging so rasch, dass ich kaum etwas unternehmen konnte in der kurzen Zeit. So blieb mir nichts anderes über, als zuzusehen, wie alles an mir vorüber zieht und ich nichts festhalten konnte. Ich hatte es versucht, so sehr, ich hatte versucht, alles noch anzuhalten, doch ich hatte nicht gewusst wie. Die Dinge, die wir ins Rollen gebracht hatten, waren zu groß, selbst für mich. Es war alles reine Zeitverschwendung, und schlussendlich fand darin nur nahezu meine gesamte Familie den Tod.

Alles hatte sich ins Falsche gekehrt, alles. Je mehr ich dagegen anzuwirken versuchte, desto schlimmer wurde es lediglich. Nun ist alles vorbei, nun kann ich nichts mehr verschlimmern, denn alles ist zum Schlimmsten gekommen. Ich bin gebrochen, und jene noch junge Vergangenheit, wo dies nicht so war, ist nur noch eine Erinnerung wie an alte Zeiten, die nie wiederkehren. Am Ende habe ich nichts erreicht, nur schlechte Dinge. Am Ende ... hat nichts einen Nutzen gebracht. Allein durch mich sind zu viele gestorben, Freunde, Verwandte, die mir lieb und teuer waren. Sie alle habe ich verloren, ich habe mich selbst verloren und bin gefallen.

All meine beharrlichen Bemühungen haben nichts erreicht, wieder und wieder und wieder, egal wie sehr ich es probierte. Es ist eine Schande. Ihr mögt sagen, was ihr wollt, doch so ist es. Das ist die Lehre, die ich zog: Gegen das Schicksal kann man nicht ankommen. Nun endlich habe ich das gelernt, und alles, was einst war, erscheint mir nun fern und unecht.

Vielleicht mag noch immer der eine oder andere sagen, meine Bemühungen hätten mich doch in mancherlei Hinsicht weit gebracht. Am Ende spielt es keine Rolle ... Euch will nur gesagt sein, all meine Hoffnungen habe ich nun in euch gesetzt, mit euch soll es ein besseres Ende nehmen als mit mir.

Ihr mögt mir verziehen haben, doch ich werde es wohl nie können."


	2. Song of Myself

Maglor stürmte mit seiner Harfe in der Hand aus seinem Haus in Ossiriand. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen. Er ertrug es nicht mehr, jetzt war alles aus! Vor Jahren, nur Stunden nach dem Sippenmord von Arvernien, als er die Zwillinge gefunden hatte, hatte er Maedhros das Versprechen geben müssen, ihnen eines Tages alles über sie zu offenbaren, damit sein Bruder ihm im Gegenzug gestatten würde, sie mitzunehmen. Nun war der Tag gekommen, und Maglor war sich sicher, dass er seine geliebten Ziehsöhne, die ihm mehr seine eigenen Kinder waren als alles andere, nun endgültig verlieren würde. Er würde ja selbst nicht mehr hier leben wollen, wenn er mit den Mördern an seiner Familie unter einem Dach leben würde!

Ein kleines Stück im Wald, der direkt an das Grundstück grenzte, ließ er sich unter einem Baum zu Boden sinken und erging sich in seinem Kummer, während seine Finger wie selbst eine Melodie auf den Harfensaiten fanden; schon immer war es die Musik gewesen, mit der er seinen Gefühlen am besten Ausdruck hatte verleihen können und die ihm in Situationen wie dieser geholfen hatte, nicht für immer am Boden zerstört zu bleiben.

 _Die Nachtigall ist noch immer im Käfig gefangen_

 _Der tiefe Atemzug, den ich nehme, vergiftet noch immer meine Lungen_

 _Eine alte Eiche schützt mich vor dem Himmelblau_

 _Sonnenschein brennt auf ihre toten, gefrorenen Blätter_

 _Ein Lied über mich, ein Lied in Nöten_

 _Über eine mutige Symphonie_

 _Ein Vers über mich, ein Vers in Nöten_

 _Über ein reines Herz mich in den Frieden singend_

 _Dieses große Herz liegt still und langsam sterbend_

 _Dieses große Herz liegt still auf einer Engelsschwinge_

 _Dieses große Herz liegt still_

 _Im stummen Leiden_

 _Lächelnd wie ein Clown, bis der Auftritt zu Ende ist_

 _Was ist geblieben für die Zugabe_

 _Im selben alten Lied des toten Jungen_

 _Gesungen in Stille_

 _Dieses große Herz liegt still und langsam sterbend_

 _Dieses große Herz liegt still auf einer Engelsschwinge_

 _Eine stumme Symphonie_

 _Ein heiliger Opus # 1, 2, 3_

 _Manchmal sind die Himmel pianoschwarz_

 _Pianoschwarz über reinigenden Wassern_

 _Verstummenden Flöten, Verse der Langeweile_

 _Rostende Schlüssel ohne eine Tür_

Er verstummte für einen Augenblick, denn er hatte eilige Schritte hinter sich vernommen, auch wenn seine Finger noch weiter über die Saiten glitten. Und schon waren die Zwillinge neben ihm, einer rechts, einer links, wie es ihre Art war.

„Onkel Maglor!", riefen sie, beide vom selben Gedanken getrieben, dem Gedanken zu wissen, was in Maglor soeben vor sich ging.

„Warum seid ihr hergekommen?", verlangte er zu wissen. Noch immer liefen Tränen über sein Gesicht, und er wandte sich von den Zwillingen ab, Selbsthass und Abscheu vor sich selbst empfindend, ganz wie sein Bruder in diesen Augenblicken. „Ihr wisst doch jetzt, was ich bin, jener Elb, den ihr all die Jahre für euren Vater hieltet. Geht, geht! Denn wegen nichts anderem seid ihr doch hier: mir genau dies zu sagen, wie ihr mich jetzt hassen müsst und eure Freilassung zu verlangen."

„Oh, Onkel Maglor!" Das Entsetzen in Elronds Stimme über diese mehr als verbitterten Worte war deutlich zu hören. Er kniete sich nun vor Maglor, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und zwang ihn so, ihn anzusehen. „Wie kannst du das nur sagen, Onkel Maglor?", hauchte er. „Wie kannst du nur all diese schrecklichen Dinge auch nur _denken_? Warum redest du von ‚Freilassung', von Hass und verlorener Liebe? Denn all dies wird niemals zwischen uns stehen. Ja, dann hast du eben Arvernien überfallen und all diese Elben getötet oder nenne es meinetwegen _ermordet_. Uns ist es egal, hörst du? Egal! Wir waren damals doch noch Säuglinge, wir kannten unser Geburtsland niemals! Du und Onkel Maedhros, ihr seid die Familie, die wir schon immer hatten und niemals verlassen würden. Onkel Maedhros sprach davon, wie sehr ihr uns liebt, und er sagte, dass wir vielleicht gar nicht ermessen können, wie sehr wir euch wirklich bedeuten. Aber dann scheint dasselbe auch umgekehrt zu gelten, wenn du denkst, wir würden dich jemals freiwillig verlassen. Niemand könnte uns jemals dazu bringen, diese schreckliche Tat zu begehen!"

Elros nahm Maglor in den Arm und zog ihn an sich. „Wir lieben dich wie unseren Vater, denn das bist du für uns", sagte er.

Eine ganze Weile fand Maglor keine Worte, stumm weinte er noch immer, nun nebst seines eigenen Schmerzes auch über die bedingungslose Liebe der Halbelbenzwillinge. „Womit habe ich euch nur verdient?", fragte er sich leise. „Womit habe ich eure Liebe verdient, die ihr mir in solchem Überfluss schenkt? Mit nichts habe ich dies. Und doch gebt ihr sie mir. Trotz allem. Gibt es Wunder tatsächlich? Denn als ein Wunder erscheint es mir seit jeher in dieser Welt ohne Zauber und voller Grausamkeit und Bitternis."

Durch die Umarmung der Zwillinge hatte er sein Harfenspiel unterbrochen, doch nun nahm er es wieder auf und stimmte von neuem ein Lied an, nicht gesungen, sondern gesprochen.

 _Ich sehe einen einfachen Jugendlichen an einer belebten Straße,_

 _Mit einer Bettlerschale in seiner zitternden Hand._

 _Versucht zu lächeln doch unendlich verletzt. Niemand bemerkt es._

 _Ich tu's doch gehe ich vorbei._

„Das ist leider die Welt, wie ich sie nunmehr sehe – nicht dass es einst andere Zeiten gegeben hätte, doch die sind lang, lang vorbei. Ich habe gelernt, dass die Welt grau ist, alles hat seine guten und schlechten Seiten, doch bedauerlicherweise überwiegen immer die schlechten. Grausamkeit, Ignoranz, Halbherzigkeit, doch auch Stolz, Hochmut, Ruhmessucht, das sind die Laster der Welt, die selbst die mächtigsten Reiche der Noldor so leicht zu Fall bringen. Doch ist es viel weniger die verlorene Größe meines Volkes, die mich so sehr dauert, als viel mehr das Miteinander, das verloren ging, der Hass, der die Eldar spaltete. Denn das ist wahrlich etwas äußerst Schlimmes, das zwar durchaus Morgoth unter uns brachte doch vielmehr wir selbst."

 _Eine Mutter besucht ihren Sohn, lächelt ihn an durch die Gitterstäbe._

 _Sie hat ihn niemals mehr als das geliebt._

„Diese Mutter", sagte Elros, „war wohl Elwing. Wir sagten es schon soeben Onkel Maedhros: Sie verließ uns wegen eines Steines. Ist das die Liebe einer Mutter? Ganz recht, sie hat uns niemals so sehr geliebt, wie eine Mutter ihre Söhne lieben sollte, ansonsten wäre ihr der _silmaril_ wohl in dem Moment egal gewesen. Doch das war er nicht, und uns ließ sie allein mit einer Amme völlig schutzlos im Wald zurück. Ist das Mutterliebe? Kaum! Also, Onkel Maglor, bitte mache dir keine weiteren Vorwürfe, auch wenn ich nicht mehr weiß, wie oft du diese Worte wohl vor allem von Onkel Maedhros gehört hast. Bei dir sind wir wirklich besser aufgehoben."

Maglor seufzte resigniert. Für euch ist das so leicht gesagt, denn ihr mögt Recht haben, dass ich für euch die einzige Familie bin, die ihr je hattet. Doch was ist mit mir? Denn ich weiß sehr wohl, dass ihr eine andere haben könntet! Mich plagt deswegen mein Gewissen, schon seit Jahrzehnten, obwohl ich ja damals, als wir den Angriff befohlen, nicht wissen konnte, was ich vorfinden würde, und als ich euch dann gefunden hatte, ebenso wusste, dass ich euch dort niemals dem Tod überlassen könnte.

Ist es nicht seltsam? Ich mache mir solche Sorgen, weil ich euch gefunden habe, und Maitimo hat dieselben Sorgen, weil er Eluréd und Elurín _nicht_ hatte finden können. Welch seltsame Bahnen unser Schicksal eingeschlagen hat.

Und doch ... Nach diesen Worten mag manch einer denken, ich würde es bereuen, euch bei mir aufgenommen zu haben, aber seltsamer Weise tu ich es nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil! Der egoistische Teil meiner Selbst ist über keine meiner Taten froher als über diese."

 _Das erste, was ich jemals hörte, war ein wandernder_

 _Mann, seine Geschichte erzählend_

 _Es warst du, das Gras unter meinen bloßen Füßen_

 _Das Lagerfeuer im Dunkel der Nacht_

 _Das schwere Schwarz von Himmel und See_

„Wie hatte ich es doch vermisst, wieder das Gefühl zu haben, in einer Familie zu leben, die nicht so zerrissen ist wie meine! Mein Großvater, erschlagen. Mein Vater ebenso. Alle meine Brüder sind gefallen in den sinnlosen Kriegen dieses Zeitalters, nur Maitimo ist mir noch geblieben. Und was aus meiner Mutter geworden ist, weiß niemand. Vielleicht haben ihr Manwes Adler ja die Kunde unserer Taten zugetragen, und sie hat uns vor Gram aus ihrem Herzen verstoßen, wenn sie nicht gar ganz daran zugrunde gegangen ist. Beinahe würde ich es ja sogar verstehen, wenn sie sich von ihrer eigenen Familie abwendet. Sie hat etwas Besseres verdient als solche Söhne ...

Aber durch euch fühlte ich mich wieder an Zeiten erinnert, wo ich noch jung war und glücklich, arglos durch die Wälder Amans streifend, die weiten Ebenen durchwandernd, die Berge erklimmend und mit meinen Brüdern jagend. Was für wundervolle Zeiten es doch gewesen waren!"

 _Dies waren wir_

 _Die regnerischen Straßen entlang ziehend die_ goldenen _Strände durchkämmend_

 _Erwachend für eine neue Galerie von Wundern, jeden Morgen_

 _An Orten badend, die niemand zuvor sah_

 _Schiffbrüchig an irgendeiner matt gezeichneten Insel_

 _Gekleidet in nichts außer der Brandung, der Schönheit feinster Robe_

 _Jenseits aller Sterblichkeit sind wir, schwimmend im Atem der Natur_

 _In früher Luft der Dämmerung des Lebens_

 _Ein Zeichen, die Himmel verstummen zu lassen_

„So unbesorgt waren wir in jenen Tagen, so völlig ohne Sorgen und den Lasten der Welt, die mich heute nieder drücken. Ich wünschte, jene Zeiten können wiederkehren und alles andere ungeschehen machen. Doch freilich ist dies unmöglich."

 _Ich möchte dort reisen, wo das Leben reist_

 _Seiner andauernden Führung folgend_

 _Wo die Luft nach Schneemusik schmeckt_

 _Wo das Gras nach eben geborenen Eden riecht_

 _Ich würde keiner Seele begegnen, keinem Fremden, keiner Tragödie oder Verzückung_

 _Ich würde in einer Welt voller Sensationen baden_

 _Liebe, Gutheit, Einfachheit_

 _(Während ich verletzt und gefangen gehalten werde von Technologie)_

„Denn Technologie war es schlussendlich gewesen, die mir all das nahm, die Technologie und die allzu große Liebe meines Volkes zum Fortschritt. Die Teleri wussten es besser und erst recht die Vanyar. Doch hinterher ist man immer schlauer."

 _Der Gedanke an meine Familiengräber war der einzige Moment_

 _Wo ich versuchte, wahre Liebe zu erfahren_

 _Diese Liebe, die ewig bleibt,_

 _Während ich nie der sein werde, der mein Vater war._

Lange Zeit hatte ich in diesen Landen geglaubt, jeglicher Bindung außer der zu meiner zerbröckelnden Familie entsagen zu müssen, um nicht noch mehr Leid zu erfahren als ohnehin schon. Ich glaubte, mir keine andere Bindung erlauben zu können, um mich ganz dem Schutz meiner Familie widmen zu können, auf dass wir keine weiteren Tragödien erleiden müssten. Ich war eben nicht wie mein Vater, er hätte, obgleich er uns alle wie sein ein und alles liebte, die _silmaril_ über seine Familie gestellt. So war er nun einmal, er hatte gar nicht anders handeln können, und ich verüble es ihm keineswegs. Vielleicht hätten wir alle so sein sollen wie Vater, aber wir sind nun einmal wie wir sind.

Und dann fand ich euch, meine geliebten Kleinen. Beinahe war all dieses Leid, der Kummer, die Verluste vergessen. Ich blühte förmlich auf, es war fast wie ein zweites Leben. Ihr müsst ein Geschenk gewesen sein, ich weiß nicht von wem und wofür, doch eigentlich habe ich es nicht verdient. Ihr seid nun hier, meine Söhne, und ich liebe euch mehr als vieles anderes, ich liebe euch wir meinen Bruder, als würdet ihr tatsächlich meine Söhne sein."

Bisher hatten die Zwillinge geschwiegen und taten es noch immer, denn sie wussten, wie wichtiges für Maglor war, sich einfach alles von der Seele reden zu können. All ihre Proteste, die ihnen immer wieder auf der Zunge lagen, konnten für einen Moment warten. Stattdessen kuschelten sie sich wortlos an Maglor und gaben ihm auf diese Weise viel besser als tausend Worte den Trost, den er in manchen Momenten so dringend benötigte. Dankbar legte Maglor die Arme um sie.

„ _Ist da ein Dorf in der Schneefloke?"_

 _fragte mich ein Kind_

„ _Was ist die Farbe von unserem Schlaflied?"_

„Wäre nur alles immer so gewesen, in seligem Beisammensein, in Liebe und Geborgenheit. Aber wir mussten ja alles zerstören mit sinnlosem Krieg."

 _Tod ist der Gewinner jeden Krieges_

 _Nichts Edles im Sterben für den Glauben_

 _Für das Vaterland_

 _Für Ideologie, für Vertrauen_

 _Für jemanden anderen_

„In all den Wirren dieses Zeitalters, in dem manchmal selbst mein so tapferer Bruder weder ein noch aus wusste (wie sollte es da erst uns anderen ergehen, die wir nicht so willensstark sind wie er?), da gab es manchmal nur eines, das mir die Kraft gab weiterzumachen mit unserem Bemühen, den Eid zu erfüllen. Diesen verfluchte Eid! Es war die Musik, meine Liebe zur Muse, derer mir manche noch immer gedenken und nicht nur dessen, was ich zum Untergang Beleriands beitrug. Die Muse war und ist mein ein und alles, das einzige, was ich wirklich beherrsche, die Muse, die mir Kraft und Mut gibt, die Muse, mit der ich mich so viel besser ausdrücken kann als mit bloßen Worten."

 _Papier ist tot ohne Worte_

 _Tinte eitel ohne ein Gedicht_

 _Die ganze Welt ist tot ohne Geschichten_

 _Ohne Liebe und entwaffnender Schönheit_

„Die Jahre haben mich vieles gelehrt. All die Lieder, die ich schrieb, zahllos sind sie geworden, auch sie haben mich vieles gelehrt, entsprangen sie doch dem Leben selbst. Und es sind wohl keine guten Dinge, die mich gelehrt worden sind:

 _Sorgloser Realismus kostet Seelen_

 _Jemals das Lächeln des Herrn gesehen?_

 _Macht all die Fürsorge für die Welt einen traurigen Mann schön?_

 _Warum tragen wir noch immer ein Gerät der Marter um unsere Hälse?_

 _Ich sah all diese leeren Wiegen und frage mich_

 _Ob wir uns jemals ändern werden_

 _Ich ebenso wünsche jemand Anständiges zu sein, doch alles, was ich bin_

 _Sind Rauch und Spiegel_

 _Immer alles gebend, bin ich vielleicht verdienstvoll_

 _Und hier, für immer, verbleibt der Wechsel von G zu Emoll_

Die Zwillinge hatten sich noch immer an Maglor gekuschelt, stumm hoffend, ihm mit ihrem einvernehmlichen Schweigen mehr helfen zu können als mit tausend Worten oder auch nur einem. Maglor drückte sie ein wenig fester an sich und es war ihm lieb so, dass niemand mehr etwas sagte. Auch er verfiel in Schweigen, denn es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Es war gesungen, das Lied über ihn selbst.


End file.
